Generations 7: Time And Time Again
by Mister Writer
Summary: Peter Kent, grandson of Superman and Spider-Man goes on a time traveling adventure with his friends and some new allies in an effort to repair damage to the timeline. Part 7 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Armageddon trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 1: TIME AND TIME AGAIN

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 1: TIME AND TIME AGAIN.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** Peter Kent, grandson of Superman and Spider-Man goes on a time traveling adventure with his friends Joyce Hills and Logan "Wolverine" Smith, and new allies The Flash and The Doctor in an effort to repair damage to the timeline and set events of the past into motion. Part 7 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Armageddon trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the first story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the third of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 7 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Some of the previous stories did not have any original characters of my creation, some did. This one does. It has two of my creation, and several others that I do NOT own. All I own are the two worthless characters of Peter Kent/ Powerman and Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer, and the story which is also worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman, Superboy and The Flash belong to D.C. Comics, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl belong to Marvel Comics, as do X-Men. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series belong to Joss Whedon. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, and last but not least, Sliders belongs to The Sci-Fi Channel.

If you haven't read the first 6 parts of this saga, I suggest you read both the Ultimate Trio trilogy and the Legacy Of Heroes trilogy of my Generations series before reading this story. For those of you that have, here is what has happened between trilogies.

23 years have passed since Peter Kent and Joyce Hills were born. The Justice League Of Earth disbanded ten years ago. Joyce, like her mom, Buffy Summers-Hills, is a Vampire Slayer. Peter has mixed powers from both sides of his family, and is married to a nice man named James Sparrow (Not that there's anything wrong with that – sorry, couldn't resist the reference) and Joyce is dating Brady Hobbes.

Logan "Wolverine" Smith is the same as ever. Especially since his Mutant Healing Gene stopped him from aging. Lucky him.

Anyway, The Flash is the Barry Allen version. More specifically, the one from the early Nineties TV Series starring some guy called John Wesley Shipp (I looked it up). This takes place for him about six weeks after the last episode ended.

And last, but definitely not least, The Doctor. This is The "Tenth Doctor" as in David Tennant. He is alone, having just lost Rose.

And now here is the Ideal Cast List. After that, the story. Enjoy, and remember, always put extra cheese on your pizza!!

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Peter Kent/ Powerman played by Nicholas Brendon

Joyce Hills, Vampire Slayer played by Sabrina Lloyd

Logan Smith/ Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman

Barry Allen/ The Flash played by John Wesley Shipp

The Doctor played by David Tennant

May Parker/ Spider-Girl played by Michelle Ryan

Captain Maggie Beckett played by Kari Wurher

**THE STORY:**

Metropolis, April 26th, 2078

A noise echoed repeatedly through the Metropolis alleyway, the sound of the universe. A blue object appeared. It looked like a blue Police Box, like the type they used to have in Britain in the 1950's and early 1960's. A man stepped out, locked the doors and left the box. He walked out of the alleyway, and went to find the people whose help he needed.

**--**

Peter Kent was happily shopping for a gift for his husband James for their 1st Wedding Anniversary when the man approached him. He explained the help he needed from Peter and others and asked for it. Peter, also known to the world as Powerman, went with the man to an alleyway. In the alleyway was a blue box. The man opened it's doors and stepped inside. Peter followed cautiously, and was amazed as he stepped inside.

The inside was bigger than the outside!! The man (The Doctor, as he called himself) was telling the truth about everything. Time travel, being an alien, needing Peter's help to set time right. Everything. This was a shock to Peter, who was no stranger to the unexpected. He took a second to look around the TARDIS (The time traveling box they were standing in.) and noticed the others. As well as himself and The Doctor, he saw his friend Joyce Hills, Slayer Extraordinaire, former X-Man and former Justice League Member Wolverine, who hadn't aged a day in the last half a century, thanks to his healing powers, and most surprising of all, a hero from the past, The Flash AKA Barry Allen. It was a lot to take in, but he knew there wasn't time for that, as The Doctor was already turning dials and pressing buttons, and then Peter heard a strange noise which went on for a few moments and then it stopped.

Looking at the monitors, The Doctor smiled. "We're here."

**--**

The Doctor gave Barry a purple piece of rock and explained; "It's purple Kryptonite. Give it to Superman The Second. He'll be where I told you earlier. It'll destroy BRAINIAC. It's the only piece so make sure you succeed coz otherwise things are gonna get a whole lot worse. It won't have any effect on Supes because he's half human, like me. You have to be the one to do this, because you can NOT be seen. Not by him, not by BRAINIAC, not by Spike, or the Kromaggs, not by ANYONE!! I won't bore you with where I got that, but let's just say it's amazing what you can find when a planet explodes. OK, you'd better get going." Flash exited the TARDIS in a blur.

The Doctor looked at the other three. "OK, you three, go fight some Kromaggs. Oh, and Pete, leave your Mom a little gift." The Doctor winked.

And so Peter, Joyce and Logan stepped out of the TARDIS and into a world at war.

**--**

It was tough. Peter and Joyce had never faced such fierce enemies as the Kromaggs. But after a while Peter, whose Superpowers were Heat Vision, Super Breath, and limited flight from his Dad's side of the family, and from his Mom's side, Spider-Sense, Spider-Strength, and Wall-Crawling, soon had beaten many Maggots. It was just after Joyce found a Timer on the body of a Kromagg that Peter saw that they were only three blocks away from his Grandpa Pete's house, the ruins of which he had visited many times with his Mom so many times before she died.

He saw a Kromagg Manta Ship flying overhead towards the house. Knowing what would happen if he didn't stop it, he ran as fast as he could, calling Joyce and Logan after him as he went.

**--**

They got there too late. Peter saw his grandfather die trying to protect his wife. He knew today had been the worst of his mother's life, and he had failed to take away part of the pain, to change things for her. With great power came great responsibility, and he felt that had failed to live up to that.

**--**

Logan told Joyce to leave the Timer in Peter Parker's dead hand, where he knew that his past self, Buffy and May would find it. She was concerned, but she still did as he asked, and then they went out to fight more Kromaggs before returning to the TARDIS.

**--**

Everyone was back inside, and The Doctor activated the TARDIS. After the noise stopped he turned to The Flash. "OK, Flashy Boy, in a few minutes, a Vortex is gonna open just around that corner." (He pointed to an area the TARDIS was hidden from sight wise.)

"So, I'm going to need you to speed in and steal a vial filled with orange liquid from the human that falls out of said Vortex. Then we'll deliver it to the person who can do the most good with it. Oh, and don't break it!!"

The Flash was about to respond, but was interrupted by a clear bluish glow from around the corner. Then they heard a thud, and then; "Ouch!! Damn, I miss landing on the others!! Why didn't I wait til they made more of this stuff and could come with me?"

It as then that Maggie Beckett felt a gust of wind as Barry did his job. "What the- the Virus- it's gone!! How the Hell long do I have here? Thirty seconds!! I'll have to come back for it!! Shit!! Who knows how long I'll be there, anything could happen!! Damn it!!"

She activated her Vortex and jumped in. A minute later, it closed.

**--**

After moving forward in time, The Doctor placed the Vial of orange liquid where he knew it would be found by May Parker, the Amazing Spider-Girl. Sure enough, she found it and Slid out. Then everyone went back into the TARDIS, and they were on their way to the next stop on The Doctor's magical mystery tour.

**--**

Once there, The Doctor had "Flashy Boy" steal the corpse of the woman he had stolen the vial from, from the Kromaggs, who had killed her. Then he made Flash put the body where May would find it.

After that, he used the TARDIS to send a signal to May's Timer, so that when she Slid, she went straight to the world where she was able to save countless Earths. Not bad for a days work.

**--**

Everyone was in the TARDIS. The Doctor flipped some switches, pressed some buttons, and pulled a lever, the noise started up again, and then they were back on their own Earth, in Metropolis, on April 27th, 2078.

The group exited the time machine and were saying goodbye to The Flash and The Doctor when what looked like giant pepperpots flew down from the sky, shooting beams of light at people, who vanished into nothing, while the pepperpots shouted in grating voices "EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!"

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, and came out seconds later with a device. He set it off. There was a pulse and moments later the pepperpot creatures fell from the sky.

The Doctor explained; "Those creatures were Daleks. They kill any lifeform besides themselves because the only emotion they can feel is hate. They were here because of weaknesses in the timeline that we fixed today, thus stopping their plan. So that left them with one choice; invade and destroy. They would've killed everyone on this planet if I didn't have that device. Lucky I did really. It's made your Earth Dalek-Safe forever. Anyway, got to go. Worlds to save, people to help, adventures to have, blah, blah, blah……"

They said their goodbyes and The Doctor left in the TARDIS.

"That was fun" said Barry.

The others looked at him. "You're still here" said Joyce, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know" said Barry. "He left me here on purpose. We four are supposed to restart the Justice League apparently."

"OK, I'm in" said Peter and Logan simultaneously.

"Obviously me too. Although I would like to go home, it obviously has to wait, so why not?" said The Flash.

"OK, I'll join too. So we've got ourselves a new Justice League." Said Joyce.

"Looks like it" said Peter.

"OK, great, let's celebrate with a drink or two. I'm buying the first round." said Logan.

There were three "OK"s, as they walked off.

And so the New Justice League Of Earth was born.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ARMAGEDDON TRILOGY PART 2: MIRROR IMAGES.**


End file.
